Penitencia
by Psicomari
Summary: La mayoría de las personas prefieren confesar los pecados de los demás. Roy Mustang confiesa su penitencia.


**Disclamer:** Fullmetal Alchemist y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por propia voluntad.

 **.**

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **Penitencia**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

.

Todo su universo implosionó en aquel primer beso, intenso y furtivo, entre las bambalinas de un drama prohibido. Condenado desde el principio. Pero apostaron todo cuanto tenían, cuanto ansiaban, cuanto eran por él.

El sabor todavía en los labios fue un holocausto de la razón que exterminó toda responsabilidad, toda prudencia, dejando un erial que fue repoblándose de ella con cada caricia compartida en el oscuro rincón de una habitación, ocultos del gentío.

Porque la había empezado a necesitar casi tanto como el oxígeno o el café de la mañana. A veces le asustaba el cariz que, en tan poco tiempo, había adoptado aquel affaire casi sin darse cuenta.

Roy Mustang el cínico, el donjuan enigmático evadiendo las flechas incansables de Cupido, reñido con la fortuna. Dedicado a sus romances furtivos, vendidos a un mundo deseoso de la fuerza y la vehemencia de esos amores infinitos que ni el devenir de los tiempos lograba mantener en pie…

El hombre de milicia sin fe siquiera en las pasiones y amores épicos que recrea en las patéticas noveluchas que le dan de comer a duras penas a algunos escritores modernos.

Hombre de guerra, bohemio, ha degustado «platos» de todo tipo como si fuera el menú de gourmet de un rey destronado, sin corona.

Y a pesar de todo se encuentra a sí mismo enajenado por su recuerdo, embriagado de su aroma perfumando su almohada al ocaso, y sintiendo una punzada lacerante que le desgarra las entrañas de dentro a fuera al añorar su presencia.

La soga de ansiedad constriñéndole la laringe mientras brota de su garganta un quejido gutural, exasperado.

Inconscientemente, humedece con la lengua el labio inferior, al imaginar la textura cremosa de la curva grácil de su garganta, el pulso latiendo con cada latido desbocado.

Sed del cosquilleo de su risa en el regusto arenoso pegado al paladar, en los labios resecos y agrietados porque la imaginación ya no le es suficiente. Por no haber podido libar del frescor de los suyos la noche anterior.

Porque nada tiene sabor sino ella.

Nada.

Ella era la sal…el azúcar de caña y la pimienta en sus heridas…

Pero nunca se sacia del todo… escuece pero no yaga su piel el ácido de no poder gritar al mundo que está con ella…

…y espera, ansioso, a su próximo encuentro. Preso de la cadena perpetua de su necesidad, rezando a un Dios en que no cree fervorosamente, porque incluso ésa, no sea la última.

l'avarice.

No es suficiente…

Es suya. Lo sabe. Aunque el mundo los condene a no mostrarse en público y lapidar su amor antes incluso de nacer. Sabe que ella lo sabe, y lo consiente. Y le llena de un secreto orgullo poder amarlo a escondidas que le sabe a gloria. Pero a veces no es suficiente. No se lo es…

Ella no deja de mostrar su amor, a pesar de ello, con pequeños gestos, con besos furiosos, con la delicadeza de las yemas de sus dedos de marfil arañando su espalda.

Cada cuenta del rosario que ella ha creado para ambos y en el que depositan su fe.

Es suya. Cuando está con él. Cuando guarda en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sin pudor, creyendo que no la observa, la alianza que otro pusiere en el dedo que toca arpegios en su pecho. Como un trofeo de guerra que se pierde en el pasado.

Entregada. Devota en cuerpo y alma en aquellos momentos. Un sacrilegio para el mundo, es verdad, y no le importaba desfiarlos si ese era el premio. Tenerla entre los brazos, más de lo que jamás hubiera soñado, más de ella de lo que creía merecerse.

Es suya. Su subordinada, el nuevo rostro de sus heroínas, a las que ahora se resistía a enamorar porque ahora estaba solo ella.

Suya. Pero son los pendientes de él los que la acompañan noche y día en otros sitios. Su sombra, la que la ampara, mientras él se ve forzado a continuar con lo suyo en la milicia y aguardar un nuevo encuentro, que se prolonga una eternidad.

Es suya, sí, pero una parte de ella, la que huye al tocar las seis para servir a la milicia y sus convicciones, se le escapa de entre los dedos. Y también desea febrilmente esa parte de ella. La inaccesible, la que no le corresponde. La que anhelará hasta el día de su muerte.

la luxure.

Lo piensa constantemente, desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en la delicadeza de sus facciones marmóreas. Quizás lo diga más a través del deseo centelleando en la superficie de su mirada oscura que con las palabras, pues éstas le abandonan en su presencia.

Porque su sensualidad le aturde, la dulzura en su figura curvilínea con el trazo de una madonna de Miguel Ángel, seducción de nácar, en el contoneo hipnótico pero natural, inconsciente, de sus caderas o el rubor que asoma a sus pálidas mejillas cuando escucha los susurros ahogados que se le escapan en la madrugada.

La languidez placentera danzando en la comisura de sus labios cuando yace, sudor perlando el valle de sus senos, abrazada a él. Como si no hubiera un otro, o un mañana, o un universo más allá del ventanal de su modesto apartamento.

Querría tenerla cerca de nuevo en ese instante, ser partícipe de esa belleza intemporal, perfecta.

Su espalda arqueada, felina, o recortada contra la luz cegadora de la mañana mientras cubre pudorosamente su gloriosa desnudez. Y él la persuade, porque no hay motivos para ocultar (a él; solo a él) los mil y un encantos con que la naturaleza la ha bendecido.

Sus sábanas son como un tirante rebelde que se afana por no separarse del contacto con su piel sedosa, se desliza sin remedio, por la curva de su hombro cálido y sugerente hasta dejar ver un pecho redondo, que vibra, no sabe si por la risa que sofoca en el centro del pecho, o por el frío que se ha colado en la habitación a hurtadillas.

Se gira y la deja caer sobre las sábanas aún calientes de sus cuerpos.

La contempla meditabundo.

No deja transcurrir más tiempo para hacer penitencia, y venerar su cuerpo con la ofrenda de un feligrés contrito.

Aún es joven, pero el peso de los años empieza a acompasarse con las pérdidas que ha sufrido y acentúa sus expresiones ligeramente.

.

Facciones apuestas, finas expresiones, mentón altivo. Mirada electrizante e insondablemente caoba. Y personalidad abrazadora como el mar embravecido en noches de tormenta, misteriosa, hipnótica y peligrosa. Chasquea la lengua, escéptico, ante algunos halagos que escucha en las madrugadas que ella dedica a rezar sobre los altares de su pecho, apoyada la mejilla en una mano y contemplándole extasiada. Mientras sueña sus encantos con el tono embargado de emoción y fascinación inmerecida.

No es modestia ni humildad… sino pura incredulidad. Bebe los vientos por ella, pero es incapaz de creer que haya verdad en sus elogios. No desea discutir aunque ambos saben que no es bueno, mas tampoco se afana por alimentar su perverso idealismo de un mejor futuro para ellos. Porque es un mero mortal y sabe de sobra cuán frágil es una ilusión, cuán sencillo romperla en añicos al mínimo desliz. Perderlo todo en un segundo. Caer abruptamente del lugar que ocupa en su vida y quedar allí abandonado y maltrecho, su decepción como una lápida.

Inconscientemente lo ansía, pero la parte racional de su interior se obceca por negar la posibilidad se un futuro mejor para ellos. Que le ame tanto como repica el corazón contra su pecho, eco sincrónico del suyo propio, cuando agudiza el oído en el silencio de sus noches.

.

.

Sin embargo, tiempo atrás, hubo un hombre que se columpiaba en su subconsciente cada vez que se encontraban casualmente en alguna reunión de sociedad, en el parque, en el teatro… un escalofrío al estrecharle la mano, sostenida segundos antes como un grillete por su odiado rival, y evocar que era el prometido de su subordinada, Riza Hawkete, y cómo se habían besado la tarde anterior. Un hombre con quien se comprometió tiempo después que él lo hiciese también.

Ambos trataban de huir de ese amor imposible y sin futuro.

En modo perverso, angustioso, deseaba que aquel intruso desapareciera de su mundo.

Porque, solo Dios, sabe por qué…

…pero ella lo ama.

Lo ama por encima de todas las cosas y Roy lo sabía.

Por él mismo.

Por ser un perfecto mosaico de imperfección y vulnerabilidad.

Por ser el único capaz de darle sentido a su existencia, por arroparla con el amor que anhela, desea y necesita.

Y quizás ello, solo por eso, a pesar de que una relación amorosa entre ambos era una utopía, había instantes, segundos, en que, decidido, se traga su tristeza y les sonríe a ellos.

l'envie.

El novio de Riza Haweye desanda sus pasos para regresar al lado de ella, Riza, su subordinada y amiga.

No puede más que apretar la mandíbula, morderse la lengua, y taladrar con la mirada la espalda del hombre que le arrebató una parte importante de su vida.

Aturdido por la presencia de ambos en aquellas reuniones, una ligera tartamudez hacía de él una triste parodia de sí mismo, el hombre de milicia y conquistador empedernido, que solo habría la boca si era estrictamente necesario aunque ignorara las risillas que eran disimuladas a su alrededor, azorado, musitaba disculpas por su discurso mutilado.

Y maldijo por enésima vez a su rival por haber tenido la vil fortuna de haber accedido a la felicidad por la puerta grande antes que él.

la colère.

Odiaba a Dios.

Ahora creía en su existencia, porque solo podía haber una entidad superior tan omnipotentemente injusta y vengativa para condenarlos a ambos a aquel vía crucis cruel.

Al purgatorio en vida, pues no era necesario descender a los círculos dantescos en la profundidad de los avernos para experimentar cómo el tormento hace jirones el alma.

Y esos mismos sentimientos le hicieron comprender cuán egoísta y estúpido era con ella al desear que estuviese sola. Comprendió que no podía permitir que estuviese sola por su causa.

Y del rechazo, nació la aceptación de su infierno personal que sería su vida de ahí en adelante.

.

Y lo cierto es que no amaba a su prometido. Lo quería, de eso estaba segura, pero su pulso no se aceleraba a su paso ni su vida se alegraba al darle los buenos días y agradecer de que al menos disponían de un día más juntos. Era a Roy, su teniente coronel, a quien realmente amaba.

Y por eso, al final, había regresado al lado de Roy, para entregarse a esa relación que, contra la razón, terminaron consumando, agarrándose a un bálsamo que sanaría sus rasguños, que llenaría el vacío en sus vidas, les devolvería la vida y los acompañaría siempre, para simplemente hurgar en las yagas del alma.

Y a tanta evidencia, terminaron rindiéndose.

Porque ninguno había perdido la fe en ellos. Y sucumbieron al pecado mortal de un romance imposible.

.

.

la paresse

Hundiéndose en el desván de su memoria la encontró. Extenuada por el ejercicio de una noche que se hizo día, pero radiante y tierna. La melena rubia desplegada en todas direcciones sobre la almohada, flotando en la inmensidad del blanco que rivalizaba con lo inmaculado de su tez nívea. La luz desde la mesita de noche arrojaba sombras caprichosas sobre sus cuerpos semidesnudos y entrelazados.

La voz de ella, pegajosa por la telaraña de la somnolencia que trataba en vano de atraparla y arrancarla de sus brazos para entregarla a Morfeo, le sugería ideas.

Otras ocupaciones le mantenían absorto y maquinar documentos importantes que había postergado a pesar de los reproches de Riza.

Ella lo había sospechado, por supuesto, y, sintiéndose en parte culpable de su agotamiento intelectual, físico y emocional (pese a no conocer el alcance real del mismo), había asumido la responsabilidad moral de exprimir sus neuronas hasta darle una solución. De momento le murmuraba, titubeante, buenas ideas, una por cada caricia regalada a su antebrazo. Muchas de ellas terminarían mañana impresas en el escritorio él; mientras, continuarían refugiados en el apartamento de Roy, con el repiqueteo insistente de la lluvia de verano contra las persianas.

Vivían tiempo prestado, como si el carpe diem fuera la única máxima tatuada en sus almas. Y él estaba donde quería estar; ella, como deseaba estar. Ni el trabajo, ni las obligaciones importaban por ahora, con ella suspirando a su lado en exasperación porque no conseguía lograr que la escuchara en serio o su respiración pausada erizándole el vello de la nuca cuando le abrazaba en sueños, como un náufrago se aferra a su tabla de salvación.

En los rincones de su memoria recolectaba otros recuerdos, otras imágenes, recomponiéndolas para deleite y recordatorio del ojo de su mente. Solo tenía cabida el eco de su voz, como la melodía acompañante que se resistía a desterrar de los recuerdos. Intimista, cristalina. Conjuraba todos los detalles, en cada rincón y, hasta en aquella cicatriz en su espalda, o el color de sus largas pestañas cuando cerraba los ojos, absorta en sus besos.

Amaba a Riza, y lo seguiría haciendo mientras viviera, con cada gesto melancólico suyo frente a las hojas de sus documentos que permanecían expectantes y dispuestas en su escritorio.

Ella era su impulso. Su motor.

Amanecería pronto un nuevo día. Pronto despertaría la ciudad, tan cruel, bulliciosa y despiadada como siempre con ellos y sus sentimientos. Pero los dos habían renacido, liberados, ingenuos a la maldad del mundo.

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** ¡Hola! Acá me tienen, en tiempo record, con otro one-shot, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que me tomo antes de actualizar XD.

Bueno, debo admitir mi propia penitencia al escribir esto, porque estoy segura de que habrá opiniones divididas sobre los sentimientos de Roy aquí, o lo que pude verter para describirlos. Acepto que recaí en el Ooc pero lo creí necesario para escribir esta idea que me rondaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Que lance la primera bola de papel quien esté libre de ello.

En fin…

Acepto todas las opiniones.

Hasta una nueva oportunidad.

P/d: debo agradecer la idea que me dio mi querida amiga Sophy (SophyHei) en su fic Watashitachi, en uno de sus capítulos. En él, ella describe, inteligentemente, una hipotética (y muy creíble) relación de Riza con un afable médico. Me gustó mucho esa idea, así que la tomé prestada, con permiso incluido, por si las dudas XD.

Gracias por inspirame, Sophy.


End file.
